emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3646 (27th January 2004)
Plot Andy's 18th starts with him in a foul mood - he still wants the truth about Daz and the fire. Robert reluctantly agrees to come to the farm to talk things through. From next door, Daz overhears Robert admit the lie, but because Andy's work on Daz could be wasted. When Robert realises he's been overheard he threatens Daz mercilessly. When Andy confronts Daz with the 'truth', Daz realises he has nothing to lose and tells what he saw Robert and Katie up to. He didn't tell Andy because it would hurt him, but Andy decides these are yet more lies. Katie persuades Andy that he should send Daz back - for his own sake, for her and for their relationship. Diane's crisis night has become a crisis day. She has a huge hangover, and Jack is livid when he finds out she's been talking about her problems to Rodney rather than him. He has become frustrated at their inability to find a way through things, and she decides she needs to move out for a while. When she turns up at The Woolpack to sort her head out, Bernice persuades her to join her in Brighton. Meanwhile, Bernice is becoming increasingly obsessive about Gabby. She nearly walks out of The Woolpack refurbishment for a playground visit, and visits Ashley twice more with flimsy excuses to see her daughter. Nicola doesn't know what to think about her night with Simon. She admits to Emily she can't stop thinking about him, but he doesn't fit with her self-image of a glamorous executive. Emily persuades her, despite her fears Simon will turn her down, to ask him out. When she does this - very quietly - in the cafe, Simon says he's probably too busy. She predictably starts to storm out, when Simon grabs her, kisses her passionately in front of the whole cafe, and tells her he'd drop anything for her. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher Guest cast None. Locations *Windsors - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Playground *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,699,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes